villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mad Dog (Courage the Cowardly Dog)
'Mad Dog '''is the main antagonist of the ''Courage the Cowardly Dog ''episode, "The Mask". He is an anthropomorphic dog/pimp who took Bunny away from Kitty to be his lover/prostitute. Biography Mad Dog is a pimp and crime lord who kidnapped Bunny from Kitty due to jealousy and made her into a prostitute. He forced Kitty to leave town as well. It was because of him that the Kitty believed all dogs were evil. Any time Bunny did something such as try to escape, he would punish her by burying her in a flower pot, leaving only her head to surface. Being scarred by Mad Dog's actions, Kitty arrived at Courage's house, repeatedly beating him due to being under the notion that all dogs are evil. After Muriel invites her to stay at the house for a while, Courage is desperate to find a way to get rid of her. After he finds Kitty's squeaky toy (a gift from Bunny) he manages to find Bunny in Mad Dog's apartment after she's been put in a flower pot for trying to escape. Courage helps her out, but not before going through Mad Dog's minions. After they escape to get to the train that Kitty's on, Mad Dog chases both Bunny with his car in an attempt kill her, but Courage dives through the window and spun the car onto the railroad tracks. An approaching Amtrak passenger train destroyed the car and left Mad Dog laughing and presumably utterly broken on the Amtrak Passenger train's diesel-powered steam locomotive. It is unknown if he survived or not. Personality Although little of Mad Dog's personality is showcased in his relatively brief screentime, Mad Dog is shown to be abusive and highly domineering towards Bunny. Despite this, whenever he went too far in his wrath, he was shown to be suave enough to coax Bunny back into his arms; a trait of several real-life abusers who pretend to have sympathy or guilt in order to get their prey back to them (an excellent example of this in fiction is Stanley from ''A Streetcar Named Desire). On the whole, though, Mad Dog was brutal and possessive to the extent where he'd try and murder anyone who attempted to interfere in his business, and, when sufficiently pushed, Bunny herself. The implied prostitution as well as the fact Mad Dog was a fairly realistic portrayal of an abusive boyfriend (played cartoonishly enough for the series' standards, however) made Mad Dog a disturbingly dark villain for a series that, while frightening, was usually cartoony and harmless. Trivia *Although ''Courage the Cowardly Dog ''was never exactly kid-friendly, Mad Dog stood as one of the show's darkest and most evil villains, bar Katz and Fusilli. This is due to him being the only pimp in an animated family program, and being taken seriously as such, even if his methods of punishing Bunny were over the top and cartoony. Videos Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Pimps Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Thugs Category:Crime Lord Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Villains Category:Perverts Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Misogynists Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Traitor Category:Gangsters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Complete Monster